New Kid
by Heroes Fly-Minho's Hero Limps
Summary: WTNVH 4: Well, Night Vale, it looks like we have another new student here at school! But I wouldn't ask where he came from. After all, no one likes talking about THAT awful school district...


-Another Night Vale au! I really wanted to write this because I've been listening to old podcasts and I came across the Old Oak Doors shows. Oh my god, they were hilarious and are the reasons why Kevin is my favorite character. I hope you like this newest installment of this little series. Reviews are very welcome, as are requests! I hope you don't mind my appearances I chose for some of the characters. After all, it's all left up to our imagination, right? Also, I invented someone...I hope you like him. :)-

-New Kid-

Cecil was having a bad day.

He was sitting in eighth period English class and so far, the day had not improved from this morning. He was practically bent double, asleep across his desk at this point. A day had never sucked so badly for Cecil Palmer. Days rarely ever sucked in general for Cecil Palmer. Today WAS ATROCIOUS.

First, he'd found out that the Palmer's next-door neighbor's pit bull had escaped from their yard last night. It was a beast of a dog, with white fur and a snarling smile. Unfortunately, Cecil hadn't known that it was out from its owner's hold until he let Khoshekh out and the cat was promptly chased back inside by a roaring dog. Cecil, of course, had a stroke, thinking the thing was going to kill his beloved cat. Mrs. Palmer screamed something about her room being destroyed by a rabid dog and Kevin just asked, "when did we get a pit bull?"

Oh yeah. A perfectly normal morning for the Palmer's.

THEN, Cecil had parked in the school's parking lot and called Carlos, as usual. And he was quite disappointed to hear that Carlos was sick that day and wouldn't be coming to school. So, Cecil's only point of happiness today was blotted out. He couldn't help it when he groaned despairingly into the phone and Carlos had reassured him that he'd be better soon. (then he'd added something about being depressed that he was missing a catalase lab in Biology. God, Cecil loved that boy.)

So, yeah, that's about it. Oh wait, no, then there was this.

The bell finally rang, telling the students that it was the end of the day and putting Cecil out of his misery. Pushing his chair back almost violently, he scrambled to get out the door first. He did not want to spend one more second than he needed to in this school. Night Vale High was awesome, sure. But there was only so much of it that he could take on a day like this. Even if it was Friday.

"Thank God," he muttered, leaving the classroom and emerging into the black-and-white hallway. It was crowded, as usual, with gossiping, laughing teenagers. They all looked so excited that it was the end of the week. Lucky them. Scuffing his purple Converses gloomily on the floor, Cecil trailed after the other students heading toward the lobby. Most of them were the seniors that needed their car keys from the office to drive home. Cecil joined them and wondered if he should go over to see Carlos after he dropped his brother off. Speaking of which, where was—?

"CECIL, I JUST SAW THE MOST AMAZING THING EVER, YOU WON'T BELIEVE—" That was as far as Kevin Palmer got, before he failed in his running toward Cecil and walked right into a black-haired girl. She whirled on him, snapping, "watch it, moron!"

"YOU watch it!" Kevin shot back.

"You're the one running like a crazy person!"'

"You're the one just standing there instead of moving out of the way!"

Cecil rolled his eyes up at the ceiling. Great, now it was actually getting worse.

Muttering, "idiot," the girl flounced off without a backward glance.

Kevin glared after her for a second, dark brown eyes sparking. Then he searched the crowd until he found Cecil again. "Cecil!" he yelled, hurrying toward his brother. "I have to tell you something!"

"That you want to move out of the house and finally leave my life alone?" Cecil guessed, eyebrows raised behind his glasses.

"Ha ha, NO." Falling in beside Cecil, Kevin adjusted the front of his leather jacket. The boy had boots and an attitude to match. "I just saw something awesome," he announced.

He sounded way too eager about this. "What is it?" Cecil asked warily.

Kevin's face split into a wide grin. "A boy."

Well, Cecil's eyes went impossibly wide, he was so shocked. Kevin NEVER talked about boys. Ever. He'd told his family he was gay, like Cecil, but hadn't mentioned having one crush since then. Cecil had assumed that his twin just didn't care for the whole dating thing. He studied Kevin's sparkling eyes and toothy smile again. "A boy?"

"Yes!" Kevin giggled gleefully. "He just transferred from another school and he's in my Trig class!"

"What's he like?"

"He's got this dark hair and he's taller than me, but I don't mind cuz it's kinda hot," Kevin gushed. "And his name's Ky—KY—Cecil. That is the sexiest name I've ever heard in my life."

Cecil had to smile a little. His twin brother had a crush. "What school did he come from?" Cecil asked.

Suddenly, Kevin lost some enthusiasm. Clearing his throat, he covered his face by fiddling with a spiky strand of white-blonde hair. "Well, um, it doesn't really matter, does it? I mean, he's here now, so..."

Cecil narrowed his eyes. "Kevin."

"Like, it doesn't make sense to dwell on the past, right?"

"KEVIN."

"After all, he's a perfectly nice person, probably..."

"KEVIN, TELL ME."

"Okay, he's from Desert Bluffs!" Kevin confessed, throwing his hands up.

Cecil was quiet for a moment. Then he just patted Kevin on the shoulder and said, "you are a disgrace to this school."

Desert Bluffs had been bitter rivals with the Night Vale school district for as long as anybody going there could remember. It was a mortal sin to be caught with someone from Desert Bluffs. Cecil hated them especially because a group of guys from there had made fun of him and Dana once, at a football game.

Kevin just huffed and dragged his feet as he walked. "C'mon, it's not like he goes there NOW."

"But he did go there," Cecil pointed out. "For all we know, his loyalties are still over there with those morons."

"They're not all morons."

"You're making me sick, Kevin."

"HE'S definitely not a moron; he's in Trig."

"So are you and you're not exactly a genius." Then Cecil laughed when Kevin punched him in the shoulder. Rubbing his shoulder over his purple hoodie, he shot Kevin a teasing smile. Kevin muttered some insult under his breath, but returned a smirk of his own. Cecil was the only one he let get away with jokes like that. The twins might not have agreed on everything, but in reality, they were fairly close.

They had crossed the lobby by now and were joining the tail end of a line outside the office doors. The line mainly consisted of seniors and older juniors, all impatient to get their keys from Principal Magnus. It was pretty long, so Cecil settled in for the wait. Kevin stood beside him and peered around the boy in front of him. "God," he mumbled when he saw the line. "Wish I brought my own car instead of driving up with you." Leaning back against the wall, he waited.

They were only there for two minutes when clattering footsteps made Cecil glance back. He took one look at the boy running toward them and let out an explosive sigh. "Ohh, no," he said. "No, no, no..."

Kevin glanced over and groaned. "Jesus, kill me now."

"Cecil! Cecil, Cecil! I need to talk to you!" The boy skidded to a halt right next to them, puffing from his running. His brown hair was a mess and he hurriedly tried to smooth it down. "I need...to talk...Oh wow, I'm tired...to you..."

Cecil winced. "Hi, Steve."

"Yeah, hi," Steve huffed, bent double as he caught his breath. Then he straightened up and saw Kevin. Although he was six inches shorter and swimming in a baggy green sweater, Steve still scowled darkly. "Oh. Hi."

Kevin crossed an ankle over the other and gave Steve an annoyed look through half-closed eyes. "Steve."

Cecil prayed for strength. He might've been irritated to death by Steve Carlsberg, but Kevin had a special dislike for him. Cecil didn't know why, but the rumors said it had something to do with an argument about Steve's younger cousin, Janice.

"What do you want, Steve?" he asked flatly.

Steve turned his attention back to Cecil, brightening up. "I was wondering if you had the Calc homework done," he said. "I'm really stuck on this one problem and I can't figure it out."

"Don't you have, like, a tutor?"

"Um. Yeah."

Cecil stared at him. "Then why don't you ask him?"

"Well, you have an A in there," Steve replied. "I thought it'd be smart to ask you."

Kevin couldn't resist snorting. "What would you know about being smart?"

"What math are you in?" Steve asked lightly. He tipped his chin up as he waited for an answer.

Kevin's jaw tightened. "Trig."

"Oh, really? I thought Calc was higher than that, but what do I know, huh, Kev?"

Kevin looked away, rolling his shoulders back against the wall. "Call me Kev again and I'll punch you," he stated.

Steve's jaw dropped open in outrage. Cecil decided that it was time he intervened. "Uh—Steve, listen," he said hurriedly. "I've been kinda busy lately, but maybe I could help you out later? When I have time?" (he wasn't sure when he'd ever time, but that was a good thing. The less time he had working with Steve Carlsberg, the better. I mean, come on. Ugh.)

"Oh yeah, okay," Steve agreed, tearing his gaze away from glowering at Kevin. "Sounds good."

"Yeah, sure, no problem." Cecil huffed out a breath and turned pointedly away. Not enough to be rude, but just enough so that he didn't have to, you know...LOOK at Steve Carlsberg. Because even THAT could get annoying sometimes. They had barely trudged forward in the line. Something was going wrong and people were having trouble finding their keys. Principal Magnus wasn't the best organizer when it came to these things. Cecil shuffled his feet and stuck his hands in his jeans pockets. It was, evidently, still going to be a long day.

He was in the middle of a wonderful daydream about having Carlos next to him to hold in his arms, when—

"Oh my God," Kevin muttered.

"What?" Steve glanced around dumbly.

"Shut up, I wasn't talking to you," Kevin snapped.

Cecil leaned over to look at the two. "What?"

"It's him," Kevin hissed. "Holy crap, he's coming."

"Who?"

"HIM, Cecil, HIM. OhmyGod, hide me." With no warning, Kevin ducked around behind Cecil. It was comical, really, to see him trying to crouch down behind his brother with round, scared eyes peeking over his shoulder.

"Hey!" Cecil yelped, as Kevin's hands on his ribs tickled him. Squirming, he tried to get away, but Kevin wouldn't let him.

"Hold still, Cecil!"

"You're being a baby!"

"Am not!"

"You kinda are..."

"Shut your trap, Carlsberg!"

Cecil elbowed Kevin behind his back, but the other boy refused to budge. "What're you even talking abou—Oh. OH." He shut up then, freezing in place as an angel walked up to the back of the line, behind Steve. Cecil had never seen a boy like him. He was tall and olive-skinned, with a mess of longish, black hair. His broad shoulders were outlined by a dark long-sleeved shirt. Some of that hair was caught back in a tiny, charming ponytail. Christ, he was gorgeous. Nothing like Carlos, though, Cecil thought faithfully.

"Is that Ky?" Cecil asked.

"Yes," Kevin answered in a very tiny voice. "Holy shit, Cecil, he's even sexier up close..."

"Why don't you talk to him?" Cecil cast a glance over his shoulder at the twin.

Kevin looked as though he'd been asked to commit murder. "No way, I couldn't!"

"Oh, sure you could," Cecil argued. "Here, just—" Grabbing Kevin by the arm, he dragged him around and shoved him forward.

A gasp escaped Kevin, as he stumbled past an amused Steve, giggling behind his hand. Then, Kevin squeaked in pure horror as he tumbled straight into Ky, making the other boy stagger. Ky's green eyes widened as he caught Kevin's shoulders, finding someone's face colliding with his chest.

Cecil grinned when Kevin took a step back, subconsciously fixing his jacket. "I—I'm sorry," he stammered, blushing firetruck-red. "I didn't mean to bother you..."

Ky blinked at finding that the boy he'd caught was a lanky blonde in skinny jeans and leather. "Oh, um," he managed. "Don't worry about it."

His smile was enough to make Kevin lose his voice. He ducked his head bashfully and started to walk away.

"Uh, wait," Ky said, catching Kevin's attention immediately. "What's your name?"

It was hilarious, the look of astonishment on Kevin's face. "Me?"

"Yeah." Ky smiled that dazzling smile again.

"Kevin."

"I'm Ky."

"I know who you are." Then Kevin blanched. "I mean, not in a creepy way, I wasn't, like, stalking you, er, y—you're in my Trig class, so...yeah." He swallowed hard and shoved his hands deep into his jacket pockets. Cecil felt truly wicked at having starting all of this.

"I thought you looked familiar," Ky replied. Sadly, he couldn't say anything else; Principal Magnus seemed to have given up on the line thing and was now calling out names on a list.

"KY!" the big booming voice rumbled from the front, making Steve jump.

Ky grimaced. "Guess that's me." Reaching out, he touched Kevin's shoulder once, making the blonde stare. "Watch where you're going next time," he teased. "I think I would've yelled at you, if you weren't so cute."

Kevin's mouth fell open and it was still hanging open as Ky started away from him. He gawked at Ky's back, watching as the boy reached back and freed his hair from that little ponytail. Raking his hand through it, Ky glanced back with a grin. "See you later, yeah?"

"Y—yeah," Kevin stuttered.

Then Ky was gone, leaving three boys gaping at each other in disbelief. It was Cecil who broke the silence, turning a broad grin on his brother. "You're welcome."

-I thought it'd be cute to have CecilxCarlos and KevinxKy. I'm already emotionally attached to Ky as a character, so he's staying :)-


End file.
